markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
To Tell the Truth (1980)
This is chronicling the 1980 version of To Tell the Truth. Game format To start, three contestants all of whom claim to be the same person introduced themselves (most of the time the contestants are of the same sex, on rare occasions there would be a mixture of both sexes), then the host read the sworn affidavit of the real person. After the affidavit was read and when the challengers went over to their desk, the panelists one by one asked a series of questions to the challengers based on the affidavit in some way for an unmentioned amount of time. The impostors were allowed to lie, but the real person was game bound to tell the truth (hence the name of the show). Once one panelist's time was up, another panelist started questioning. Once the entire panel's time was up, they started to vote for whoever was the real person. Each panelist showed his/her vote, and regardless of whoever they voted for, the appropriate panelist's vote for the appropriate contestant was signified by an "X". Once all the votes were cast, the real person then revealed himself/herself by standing up by virtue of the host saying "Will the real (insert person's name) please stand up?". After the real person revealed himself/herself, the impostors told everyone their real names & occupations; then there was a brief chat (sometimes a stunt) to the real person. For each incorrect vote, the team of challengers won $100 and if the panel was stumped, the challengers win a total $500. Panelist's Disqualification Sometimes, a panelist would recognize or actually know one of the challengers, not necessarily the real person. If and when that happened, the panelist can disqualify himself/herself (later renamed recusal) causing an automatic wrong vote and giving the challengers money for that vote. One on One After two regular games of To Tell the Truth were played, one special game was played called "One on One". Impostors from both games played the "One on One" game. In this game, an interesting fact about one of the impostors was revealed to the panel for the first time. Each panelist asked a series of questions to the impostor across from them. After 20 seconds of questioning, each panelist decided if the impostor across from each one had the fact or not. When all said & done, the impostor with the fact stood up, and each incorrect vote was worth $100 with a complete stump paying off $500. Personnel *Host: Robin Ward *Announcer: Alan Kalter, Bill Wendell *Producer: Mimi O’Brien *Director: Lloyd Gross *Set Designer: Ron Baldwin Trivia Robin Ward went on to host the Canadian CTV family game show Guess What From 1983 until 1987. The One on One segment was also used in the short-lived 90s version on NBC daytime and the 2016 version as Before You Go. Stations Stations that aired this included: * New York - WABC * Los Angeles - KCAL * Chicago - WFLD * Philadelphia - WCAU * San Francisco - KBHK * Boston - WLVI * Dallas/Fort Worth - KDFW * Denver - KWGN * Minneapolis - WTCN * Miami - WPLG * San Diego - KCST * Sacramento - KCRA * Seattle - KCPQ * Indianapolis - WISH * Milwaukee - WTMJ * Norfolk - WTAR * Dayton - WRGT * Rochester, NY - WHEC * Madison - WISC * Louisville - WLKY * Albany, NY - WRGB * Detroit - WKBD * Grand Rapids - WOTV * New Orleans - WVUE * Columbus, OH - WTVN (now WSYX) * Washington, D.C. - WRC * Portland - KATU * Asheville - WSPA * Wilkes-Barre - WBRE * Flint - WEYI * Toledo - WTOL * Tri-Cities - WKPT * Las Vegas - KLAS * Santa Barbara - KCOY * Rockford - WIFR * Jacksonville - WJKS * Oklahoma City - KWTV * Hartford - WVIT * Pittsburgh - WPGH * Syracuse - WSTM * Peoria - WEEK * Youngstown - WYTV * Sioux Falls - KELO * Binghamton, NY - WICZ * Savannah - WTOC * Charleston, SC - WCBD * Erie - WSEE * Bismarck - KFYR * Utica - WUTR * Reading, PA - WTVE Merchandise no merchandise Photos Press 12814683 1168284656517182 7120688771259133917 n.jpg TTTT.jpg TTTT1.jpg Trade Ads TTTT80_New_Strip.jpg TTTT1980.jpg TTTT80_alt_1.jpg TTTT80_alt_2.jpg TTTTAD1980.png TTTTAD19801.png TTTTAD19802.png TTTTAD19803.png TTTTAD19804.png TTTT80.jpg $T2eC16NHJGQFFhj0ff3UBRl7TFhPmw~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16VHJHYE9nzpeC4ZBRU0vRJByg~~60_57.JPG TV Guide Ads $T2eC16JHJF8E9nnC6U!,BQ8zrgyIsQ~~60 57.JPG $(KGrHqRHJBQFEHFcMwQ(BRGr)z69Q!~~60_3.JPG Tickets To Tell the Truth (June 12, 1980).png TTTT36.png To Tell the Truth (February 05, 1981).jpg To Tell the Truth (March 12, 1981).png Episode Status See Also: To Tell the Truth (1980)/Episode Guide This series exists in its entirety, and has aired on GSN and Buzzr in the past. Video See Also To Tell the Truth (1956) To Tell the Truth (1969) To Tell the Truth (1990) To Tell the Truth (2000) To Tell the Truth (2016) Category:To Tell the Truth Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:1980 Premiere Category:1981 Ending